jurassic_world_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Weekly Showcase * Event-specific Creatures set to continuously spawn at special green Supply Drops. * Events can now last multiple days and can be linked to one or more creatures. * When an event features multiple creatures, their spawning is randomly generated. * There is an attempt count per event. This includes any and all creatures linked to that specific event. EventSpawnExample.jpg|A featured spawn during an event EventMapExample.jpg|Event Supply Drops (green) on the map during an event EventMaxAttempts.jpg|When all attempts are used up, a player will not be able to continue encountering an event creature Week 7 '- July 16th 2018 (Upcoming) This marks the first time Dracorex will be available to players in the game. (Update: as of 6 July 2018, Dracorex and other previously unavailable spawns can now appear in the wild.) '''Focus: 'Utarinex ingredients. Show/Hide table 'Week 6 '- July 9th 2018 (Upcoming) This marks the first time a specific creature event has lasted 3 days (72 hours) instead of 1 day (24 hours). 'Focus: 'Gigaspikasaur ingredients. Show/Hide table 'Week 5 '- July 2nd 2018 (Current) Events are no longer set at 24 hours and can vary with multiple creatures occurring per event instead of one at a time. This marks the first time a specific creature event has lasted 2 days (48 hours) instead of 1 day (24 hours). Pyrritator marks the first Legendary creature to appear in an event. This is the first event that does not appear to have any previously unobtainable creatures. 'Focus: 'Magnapyritor ingredients. Show/Hide table 'Week 4 '- June 25th 2018 The event continued with the trend of 24 hour spawns (changing every day at 10am EDT). Baryonyx was marked as the first creature to reappear in an event after also appearing the week before. Postimetrodon was the first hybrid to appear in an event. Charlie, Delta and Echo were unavailable prior to this event. '''Focus: '''Raptor Pack and Tryostronix ingredients. Show/Hide table '''Week 3 - June 18th 2018 The event continued with the trend of 24 hour spawns (changing every day at 10am EDT). This event marks the first movie specific spawns due to the recent release of the movie Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, including one of the most highly-anticipated creatures in the game, Indoraptor (the first known Unique creature to spawn in the wild), and one of the fan favourites, Blue (the first known non-generic character creature to spawn in the wild). Stygimoloch, Baryonyx, Indoraptor and Blue were not known to be available prior to this event. From this point on, Baryonyx was available in certain incubators won from Battle Arenas Focus: 'Fallen Kingdom movie release Show/Hide table 'Week 2 - June 11th 2018 The event started with event-specific spawns still only lasting for 12 hours and changing at 9am EDT. The event finally continued with 24 hour spawns (changing every day at 10am EDT) after Ludia communicated that event spawns would be shared with normal spawns at green event Supply Drops so that players that could only access event spawns would still be able to play instead of only seeing the completed event. Concavenator, Stygimoloch GEN 2 and Carnotaurus were not known to be available prior to this event. Show/Hide table Week 1 - June 4th 2018, 10 am EDT The event started with event-specific spawns lasting for 24 hours and changing at 10am EDT.''' '''After the first 2 days, spawns were changed to last for 12 hours instead of 24 hours. (Essentially, this means that the event is not available for the second 12 hours of the day) This change was made temporarily when players complained that they could not encounter anything else if they could only access green event Supply Drops. Dracorex GEN 2 was the first creature to spawn in an event where it was not known to be available before this. Show/Hide table Creature Migration 6 July 2018 Most previously unavailable spawns can now appear in the wild, still apparently maintaining the normal spawn mechanics only allowing Common, Rare and Epic spawns to appear. Some creatures also appear to spawn in different ways now, as opposed to the previously understood rules (elaborated on further in the Spawn dynamics page). The below information about new spawns is purely speculative for now. Creatures expected to be added to normal spawns include: * Baryonyx * Blue * Carnotaurus * Charlie * Concavenator * Delta * Dracorex * Dracorex GEN 2 * Echo Note that the Arena-exclusive creatures are likely still arena-exclusive and will not spawn in the wild. Sponsored Supply Drops Walmart Stores * From June 6 - July 31 2018, special Walmart Supply Drops appeared in-game. PromoWalmartSupplyDrops.jpg AMC Theatres * From June 6-29 2018, special AMC Supply Drops appeared in-game. PromoAMC.jpg Category:Gameplay